Plunging into Darkness
by CJSpooks
Summary: After Great Barrier Ending A. Goren seeks comfort and understanding as he crosses the line. UPDATE Chapters 3 and 4: The new conflict escalates to a shocking end.
1. Crossing the line

Author's Notes: I've been away from the whole "fan fiction" game for quite awhile. I'm not sure if I'm really passionate about some of the fandoms I used to write for so, don't hold your breath for continuations on some of my other stories. Right now, I'm focusing on school and other activities closely related to it so updating stories on a nice basis may prove harder than usual. Sorry if this disappoints you or makes me seem like a INSERT EXPLETIVE HERE.

****

Plunging into Darkness

By CJSpooks

Chapter One: Parallel

While letting himself into the apartment, Goren let a heaving sigh escape his lips. Today marked the conclusion of a monumental case, which again involved the elusive Nicole Wallace in a new ploy to get his attention. Eames and he had went to the ME's office to see the body of Ella, Nicole's new lover and recent victim. The sight wasn't pretty and the conclusion was quite the "open-ended response" to the question: _Is Nicole Wallace still at large? _All thoughts of Nicole and her escape perplexed and greatly disturbed him to the core.

After the visit to the ME, Eames had driven him home, telling him it would be best if he got some sleep before tackling the never ending pile of paperwork the next day. Mostly out of show to please Eames, he agreed. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted but he would never reveal that to anyone. Goren told himself that all his work amounted to something. He would one day go on a well-earned sabbatical to someplace far away and relax. It was his secret motivation.

Shaking his head, hoping to clear his mind of any negativity, he tried to put it all behind him. He decided to think it through later. Right now, he would sleep. Slipping off his tie, he walked to his bedroom about to collapse into the warmth of the bed into a nice dream world. Looking up unconsciously, he caught a glimpse of someone and stopped.

"Hello, Bobby."

Goren crossed his arms. "Nicole Wallace…"

She took up a relaxed pose and smiles slyly. "Did you really think I was gone for good?"

He didn't move. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Nicole Wallace laid back on Goren's bed with a slight laugh. She was clad in a little black dress and nothing else. Her expression was one of seduction and quiet satisfaction. Goren could tell her confidence had slowly come back. "Well, Bobby, didn't you learn to expect the unexpected? I came here not to start a row but to discuss our special relationship."

Goren shook his head. "What relationship could we possibly have?"

Nicole sat up quickly. "A bond of equality, naturally. We are intellectual and motivational equals."

"How do you figure?"

"We both would like to learn about life and what makes us so different from the rest. Our lives have not been spotless, Bobby. We are also fueled by…a certain evil, if you will."

"Where are you deriving this from? There's nothing parallel between us!"

Nicole smiled eagerly. "Come now, Bobby. I knew there was a chemistry between us from when we first met. It was like magic whenever we met! We fed off each other's energy and pushed all the right buttons. You're high on being with me!"

Goren frowned. "You're just full of yourself."

She crossed her arms. "Am I? Don't deny your feelings! I _know_ you have dirty thoughts that swirl in your head."

"You're just imagining it. There are _no_ feelings."

Nicole slipped off the bed and sauntered up to Goren. She placed her hand on his chest. There are feelings…that resonate deep within one's soul. One has to embrace them…to fully live life."

Goren took a small step back. It seems that Nicole was calling all the shots and both knew it full well. He was too confused and exhausted to fight her. But, he did not want to give up exactly, either. While Goren harbored many doubts, Nicole continued to stroke his chest and plant baby kisses there. No matter how much he wanted to pull away, he let himself go. His body now seemed to be a different vessel from his wandering mind. "Nicole…I…"

"Trust me, Bobby. This will be so liberating that you'll thank me. Haven't you ever wanted to cross the line and tangle with evil?" Goren nodded unconsciously while he slipped off his suit jacket. Nicole quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Cupping her face in his hands, the two shared a passionate kiss. Then Goren whispered, "Let me feel something beautiful if that sparkling little girl…" Nicole giggled at this and led Goren to bed.

Goren's last thought before plunging into darkness was of someone other than Nicole. It was of the woman he most loved and would deeply hurt by this encounter, _Eames_. As he made love to Nicole Wallace, he couldn't help but picture Eames's smiling face. Goren kissed Nicole deeply again to rid his mind of Eames. And the dark pleasure he found consumed him.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Hazy Lied

****

Plunging into Darkness

Chapter Two: Hazy-Lied

Goren awoke when light shined through a crack in his bedroom window. The night before had been odd, at first he felt morose about letting Nicole Wallace escape yet again and then ended up finding her in his apartment, and ultimately having sex with her in a moment of passion. From the outside looking in, it seemed that he had gone insane, that his morality had lowered several notches, but Goren didn't think so. Nicole had told him that he was crossing that imaginary line into evil…he had somewhat enjoy it too. Every minute in rapture with Nicole was like a twisted heaven for his soul. Before their encounter, he had felt empty and his life meaningless. Now he felt full of energy and purpose. He subconsciously knew that Nicole was the enemy and if anyone found out about her whereabouts and his blatant ignoring of protocol and duty, he would be in as much trouble as Nicole for being a fugitive. Looking to his left, Goren let out a sigh as he saw Nicole's sleeping form. It was beautiful in the sense of an angel floating on a cloud in heaven. She was a dangerous person to be involved with, but Goren ceased to acknowledge this. It seemed like his confusion had formed an attachment to her and her persuasiveness.

"The top news stories for Saturday…" Eames grabbed her coffee cup off the kitchen counter and made her way to the television. She wondered if there was going to be a story on Nicole Wallace. "This news story recently developed yesterday as authorities chased fugitive, Nicole Wallace, to an abandoned pier. Her lover, Ella Miasaki, was found with her neck broken. Captain James Deakins said in a press conference that the NYPD will continue their search in…" Eames frowned when the picture of Wallace shown on the screen. She wondered how Goren was taking this. Reaching to her right, she picked up the phone.

Looking into the mirror, Goren tried to surmise in any way if he was different. His psyche kept informing him that he was different in more ways than just emotionally. But, still couldn't figure it out. Soon, he felt a hand on his back. Turning around, he greeted Nicole with a kiss on the forehead. She had awaken sometime in the past few minutes. She smiled and he did too. Leaning close to kiss her mouth, he took in a whiff. She smelled sweet for such a forbidden pleasure. The phone interrupted his fun. The went back to his bedroom to answer it. "Goren."

"Hey." It was Eames. She didn't need to say so.

"Hey." Goren was growing increasingly irritated at the moment, for no reason.

"How're you feeling? Did you see the news?"

Taking a sidelong glance at Nicole, he answered. "I'm doing a bit better. Uh…no, I just woke up. Did they run a story?"

"Yep. Nicole's a wanted fugitive now. I have a feeling that we'll find her soon and catch her for good."

"What if she doesn't want to be caught?"

"You sound like you're sympathizing with her. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not sympathizing."

"Okay…you want to do something later? I'm going to visit my nephew in a few and then maybe I can come around and we-"

"No." He said it a little to loud. "I mean, I have things to do today." He lied. "And I was thinking about going to see my mother later." He knew that he sounded completely suspicious. He just hoped Eames wouldn't surprise him by coming by.

"Right." She sounded a little disappointed. "I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

She hung up. Goren suddenly got scared that she would call Deakins about his suspicious behavior. He quickly dialed Eames's number again. "Hello?"

"Eames, I'm sorry. My mind's been hazy and I've been tired. How about I meet you at the park later?"

"Okay, for lunch then."

"I'll bring the sandwiches."

"Good, bye Bobby."

"Bye."

Goren let out a sigh. He had barely covered himself that time. Nicole came up next to him. "You're going to bring the sandwiches? What are you, the whipped boyfriend?"

"No. I just didn't want her coming here and seeing you."

"Oh. So, I'm the secret then, Bobby? I like that. I know you're not going to see your mummy today so let's have some fun before you have to meet your nosy partner."

He turned to face her. "Like what?"

She took his hand. "Let Mummy make you feel good."

Eames still had the phone in her hand. Goren had changed his mind quite fast. It was like he was hiding something big. Something to do with the Nicole Wallace case, maybe? But what? She decided to find out. Maybe paying a visit to Goren's apartment on the way to seeing her nephew would feed her suspicions.

To be continued…


	3. Mistakes

****

Plunging into Darkness

Chapter Three: Mistakes

Eames got out of her car and made a quick glance behind her. _Bobby had sounded so strange on the phone. Just checking in on him wouldn't hurt, right? _She cleared her mind of doubts and walked upstairs to Goren's floor. Hopefully, she wouldn't regret her initiative.

Goren let out a slight moan. Nicole and he had just finished another round of love making. It was one of those bittersweet deals, he knew in his heart that he truly did not love her and she him, but he was comforted by her touch. It soothed all the old wounds he held deep within. Even though he had not revealed what they specifically were, it seemed like she knew exactly how he felt, their relationship was definitely _simpatico_ that way. Nicole tilted her head back as she straddled him. She smiled evilly, but Goren wasn't scared of her anymore.

But something wasn't exactly right at that moment. He felt a little dizzy, a little sick to the stomach. He didn't think it was what he ate last night or his overbearing conscience. Something felt off. Maybe he had been drugged…by Nicole? But why? Goren frowned as his world swirled around him. _Oh no_, he thought, _I might have just made a mistake…_Looking at Nicole for some inkling as to what was happening to him, he was dismayed as she leaned close to whisper in his ear, "Oh Bobby, you have been a very bad boy. Now Mummy will have to punish you by taking something away." Goren wondered what she meant by that. Did she mean his sense of right and wrong? Or his life? By then, it was starting to become hazy. He then thought he heard his apartment door open.

Eames frowned as she opened Goren's door with her key. All was quiet and eerily still. That was definitely the first sign of something wrong. _Come on Bobby, you should be up and about by now. What's going on with you? _Eames then heard a moan and a person whispering. She couldn't make it out, but she guessed that there were two people in the bedroom. Slipping her gun out of its holster, she slowly made her way to the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself and burst into room.

Eames gasped as she saw Goren on the bed, naked, asleep. Nicole Wallace was also naked straddling him, watching him sleep. She had a sly smile on her face and Goren's service weapon in her hand. Eames took a stance, "Nicole Wallace, you're under arrest!"

Nicole turned her head and laughed. "Oh Detective Eames. How rude of you to barge in while Bobby and me were just having a bit of fun!"

Eames wasn't having any of it. "I don't believe you were just "having a bit of fun". What did you do to Goren?"

Nicole shook her head. "I liberated his soul. He was trapped in a life that he didn't need to be living."

Eames motioned with her gun. "Move to the side, away from him." Nicole didn't budge. She just glanced back at Goren. "I mean NOW, Nicole. This is the end of your games."

Nicole slowly complied. "What games, Detective? Bobby came to me, begging for some sex. He was very hot when I--"

Eames screamed. "Shut the hell up! I don't believe you!" Her eyes started to tear. _She's lying…isn't she? Bobby would never cross that line. Never._

Nicole saw her chance. She proceeded to charge at Eames. Both women fell to the floor and wrestled for control of the situation.

Goren blinked. His eyes were hazy and his mind was still spinning. Glancing to his left, he saw Eames lying on the floor, not moving. He wanted to call out to her, ask her what was going on, but he couldn't get his words out. Then he saw Nicole Wallace come from the side and drag her out of the room. Then it all went black again.

Nicole finished duct taping Eames's hands and feet together and then threw her body into the backseat of Goren's car. She knew that this was probably going to be the last showdown. This was the _coup de grace _in plans, that would drive Goren into a pit of despair, deeper than any he had ever been in before. He would not be able to get himself out this time, now that his precious partner was out of the picture. She wondered how it would be inside his mind, as all his grips on reality slipped away. Slipping nicely into the driver's seat, she sighed. _Madness could make a man bleed._

About forty eight hours later, Goren's eyes slowly open as he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He wasn't sure of the last things he remembered. _Was it a dream? _Goren rubbed his eyes and picked up the receiver. "Goren."

"Did you just get up?" It was Deakins, probably calling to check up on his feelings.

"Yes, sir. I…I'm not sure what happened and--"

"Gore, Eames was kidnapped by Nicole Wallace two days ago. Wallace wrote us a ransom note. I think you need to come in to read it."

Goren thanked him and hung up. _It wasn't a dream. It really wasn't a dream. Eames was in trouble and I didn't even try to help her. It's all my fault. Why did I trust Nicole? I should have seen through it…all along I played the games…_Goren changed quickly and made his way out the door. He stood outside and frowned at his empty space. Nicole had stolen his car too.

To Be Continued…


	4. Fallen

****

Plunging into Darkness

Chapter Four: Fallen

Goren frowned as he read the letter from Nicole Wallace over again for the hundredth time. He tried to memorize it, to figure out if she was implying something behind the words, and her emotions while writing it.

__

Hello Bobby,

Guess who? It's funny how we always seem to be stuck in this deadly tango of ours. I know how you think and what you're going to do before even try it. I have your only source of stability, Bobby. Break the rules and little Detective Eames gets penalized for your actions. Pretty little thing Eames is…a shame it would be if I hurt her badly. You wouldn't want that, would you? You're about to make an important choice when you finally close this case. It might help or hurt you to know that without her, your strength seems to have faded away…

Much love,

Nicole

P.S. I am watching you. Our little intercourse was a riot. I always wondered how enthusiastic you were in bed. The sparkling little girl will always remember the moans you made.

Goren shuddered in disgust. It was bad enough that he was now disgraced for his actions, his partner was missing, and he was being taunted by an old foe but reliving his night of passion with Nicole hurt him badly, in more than just the obvious ways. He had finally let someone beyond the walls he made to his soul, but he made a mistake. Nicole wasn't the right person to bear your deep dark secrets to. He knew that she would use their intimacy against him…why hadn't he seen it before? He was too blinded by the "perfection" he thought he saw. There was no commonplace anymore. Never a calm moment with Nicole. It all was a charade, to get him in a vulnerable position. But what then? Goren beat himself up over and over with these thoughts. This time it was different. There was more at stake. Eames's life was now hanging in the balance. If he didn't succeed, he may just lose the most important person in his life. He frowned as he realized. _This is how it feels to be broken, without hope or comfort._ He had fallen away…and he couldn't get back into stride with reality.

Nicole Wallace smiled at this new development. She didn't actually intend to kidnap Detective Eames. This she came up with on a whim the moment she caught a glimpse of her coming into Goren's apartment. _I amaze myself all the time…_But she knew better than to get cocky. The more prepared and in tune with Goren she got, the more cunning and evil it seemed he also became. He had changed more than she knew every time they met. Nicole thought Goren's maliciousness was a turn on, but it simply passed as quickly as it came. She knew her whims were probably her greatest downfall, shedding her skin and her lovers, trying to find something worth all the pain she suffered in her childhood. _Oh no, Bobby's analytical words are pushing my buttons even as we are so far apart._ _I cannot let him get to me._

Nicole walked over to the sleeping form of Detective Eames. Her limbs were still duct taped together. Nicole grimaced as she realized something. _I'm losing my superiority. I'm no longer as clever as I once thought. Bobby's right. I had lost something in me. My fire and will to live is gone. My life is now nothing. Why didn't I just stop. Bobby's love almost made me want to, but I just couldn't. Am I sick? I am now the average criminal pulled from the bunch. Should I give up? _She quickly shook her head. _I cannot let my doubts overshadow the finale. I may just live forever after this. _She laughed. Now she needed to get on with the next step.

All day, Goren had been staring into space at his desk. Since he let the words of the letter burn him, he felt helpless in his search for his partner. There was nothing he could do, nowhere to start. His fellow detectives in the squad room had adopted his demeanor. Everyone seemed to be somber and holding their breaths hoping their fellow detective, Alex Eames, would come home safe and sound. They all selfishly hoped they wouldn't have to get out their dress uniforms for a funeral. But, they did feel for poor Goren's situation. None of them wished on anyone to lose a partner, especially Goren is his deemed "fragile mental state". They knew this was the kind of thing that could rattle a guy, send him over the edge, and cause him to drink too much or find comfort eating his service pistol when alone in his apartment.

Goren's eyes started to water. He didn't care if anyone saw him cry now, he was at his lowest. He was weak right now. The pain felt too much to bear. _Why had my mind failed me? I've always been smart. Why did I let this one moment of dropping my defenses end up so badly. It's my fault. I should be the one in danger. Why am I not? Why am I not dead? I deserve to be._

Assistant District Attorney Ron Carver came into the Major Case Squad room with a confused look on his face. Everyone seemed at a loss for words and energy. The once bustling floor of One Police Plaza was now at a stand still. He paused only for a minute to take in the scene. Then he looked at the package in his hand and walked over to Goren, remembering the reason he came up her in the first place. He placed the package in front of the obviously shaken detective. It took Goren a few long seconds to acknowledge both the package and the ADA. He looked from the box to Carver's eyes.

"Detective, a messenger came by and asked me to deliver it to you personally."

Goren still seemed stuck somewhere in between life and dreams. "Yes?"

Carver pointed. "The package, Detective?"

Goren looked slowly at the package. "Oh."

Carver frowned. He was worried. "Are you alright?"

Goren's repertoire seemed to immediately change as he heard these words. His mind was flashing back to the last time he heard those words:

__

It was right after the first time he and Nicole had sex. She was still straddling him, looking powerful and overly dominant in their love making. She still had that evil twinkle in her eyes. "Oh now, that's my big man."

Goren laughed, seeming high on life. Nicole leaned down to kiss his chest. "Are you alright, detective Goren?" she asked in a seductive voice. He nodded. "You're my sparkling girl, Nicole."

At this memory, Goren cursed loudly and slammed his fist onto his desk, hard. Several things from his desk toppled over the side. Also, some items from Eames's desk fell onto the floor with a crash. The other detectives watched in shock. They all collectively wondered if Goren had finally snapped. Carver took a step back as Goren stood up and walked over to Eames's side of the desk. He got on his knees and picked up all the objects that had fallen. One important item was the picture frame that always stood facing Eames. Goren shook all the broken glass into the wastepaper basket. He lovingly touched the frame.

"I always wondered what the picture was in this frame…" He was speaking softly, to no one in particular.

Goren placed it carefully back on his partner's desk. "It's going to be okay now."

Carver cleared his throat. Goren looked up. "Counselor. What were saying about the package?"

Goren stood in Deakins's office with ADA Carver. Deakins looked at the contents of the package. He was puzzled. "What the hell is all this, Goren?" He held up one plastic bag containing a vial of dirty water.

Goren, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, moved toward his superior to take the plastic bag. "Water close to the proximity to where she is."

Deakins handed Carver the next plastic bag, this one filled with little pieces of dark wood. "What do you make of this?"

"It's from the building where Wallace is keeping Eames." was his only reply.

Deakins frowned. "glass shards?" He examined the next bag.

Goren ran a hand through his hair. "The window she and Ella fell through."

It was Carver's turn to frown. "You mean that she went to the same place where she killed Ms. Miasaki? Why?"

Goren grabbed the other plastic bags from Deakins and Carver. "She's lost all her creativity. She knows it's the end. She needed to make it easy for me so we can finish the game." Goren ran out of the office with a new sense of purpose, leaving Deakins and Carver with dumbfounded looks. Deakins reached for the phone. Carver turned to him. "What are you doing?"

Deakins held the receiver between his ear and his shoulder. "Calling in for some back up. He can't be alone with Wallace again."

Goren parked the SUV outside the abandoned pier building. He checked his back up weapon and cocked it. He prayed to God that he didn't need to use it when he got in there. Before he went in, he saw a few flashing lights from behind him. Backup. He turned around to see Deakins run out of a police cruiser with a bullet proof vest in his hand. "Goren!"

Goren met him halfway. "Sir."

"Don't be careless. Put this on." He handed him the vest. Goren nodded and quickly put it on. "Goren, bring her back…alive."

Goren nodded his head, not sure if Deakins meant Eames or Wallace. All he cared about was dealing with Wallace and making sure Eames was still alive. He turned on his heel and walked quickly to the entrance.

Deakins watched him go. "Good luck." he muttered.

Goren clicked on his flashlight and had his gun out. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Wallace was there, she had Eames in a choke hold, holding a gun to her head. Goren yelled. "This is it, Nicole. Stop this game. You lose." He inched closer.

"No, Bobby. I don't lose. I win. I will live forever and you will just fade away. There is no safe way out for both of us, no matter what happens here."

"Don't play with me, Nicole. You're a monster! Let Eames go and we'll talk."

"No deal. I'm the one who decides how we all leave this room…all dead or all alive."

"I don't give a damn about you anymore! You don't have any power. I could see that in your obvious clues. You _used_ to be so cunning. You _used_ to be a beautifully flawed individual. Now you're like all the others. Taking the cowards way out! I _used_ to see something special in you! Ha! You're not special! What happened to that sparkling little girl? She got molested by her dad and she became a monster herself."

"I'm not a monster, you know that."

"Yes! I used to think so! Now I know your true colors! Everyone who ever loved you got in your way of happiness, Nicole. What is happiness? You screwed up! Badly! I believe that you are pure evil! You killed your own daughter and many of your lovers! What kind of ugly existence is that? You must be lonely up there, on your pedestal in hell! Go ahead, Nicole, try and phase me now. I see through your tired devices. Anything you do won't hurt me anymore."

Nicole started to cry. Bobby has just assaulted all of her buttons at once. _He knew, he knew it all…_Her grip on Eames tightened. "Damn you. Damn you all! I will not let you get the better of me!" She cocked the gun and pressed it to Eames's head. "Say goodbye, Bobby. May you always feel guilty. I hope you suffer and grow mad!" Eames yelped as she tried to wiggle out of Wallace's grasp. Wallace wouldn't have any of it. She was dead set in her decision to kill Eames, just to spite Goren. Goren yelled as Nicole pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. Nicole laughed and let Eames go. She had a crazy look in her eyes as she screamed, "I was bluffing all along! I did it for you! You made me guilty! I loved you and it hurt that you loved _her _more! I could see it as we made love! _She_ was always on your mind! I couldn't stand it so I did all this! Just so our tango would never end!" Nicole sobbed. "Bobby!"

Eames rolled away from Nicole Wallace. She gagged and spit blood on the floor. Goren went to her and touched her face. Eames was about to force a smile when--

Nicole let out a primal scream and lunged for the two of them. She scratched at both of them as they fought to get her off. Eames kicked Wallace in the stomach and brought her down. Wallace threw the pistol at Eames, hitting her in the shoulder. Goren picked up his weapon and pulled the trigger. Nicole Wallace let a moan escape her lips as she lay dying on the floor next to Eames, who had tears and blood streaming down her face. Goren helped her up and they stood staring at Wallace's now still form.

About four days later, Goren placed a bowl of coffee ice cream with whipped cream on top on his coffee table in front of Eames. She took her spoon and poked at it as Goren made his way to sit next to her on the couch.

"Bobby, I want to thank you for saving me."

"No, don't. I don't deserve it, Eames."

"Yes you do."

"No, I endangered you by living in a small fantasy realm with Nicole. I let her indulge me and cloud my judgment."

"I can't blame you."

"Yes, you can. You have all the right to. I wasn't myself."

"Tell me about it." She smiled. "You had me so worried. That's why I came over in the first place."

"Oh." Goren sat quiet and thought for a while. "You saved me, actually."

"What?"

"After you were taken, I realized that I needed you by my side. When I get lost within all the horrors of the work, you save me from myself. It also reminded me of how empty I felt when you were gone on your maternity leave. The pain stabbed me from all sides. I almost couldn't deal with it."

"But, I'm here now. Thanks to you. Don't sweat it."

"I can't stop thinking of all the harm I've caused."

"Just so you know, I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"But hey, everything happens for a reason, right."

"Yeah, I guess."

"This whole ordeal helped me realize something too."

"What's that?"

Eames let her right hand find his left. She held it for awhile and gave it a gentle squeeze. She found his eyes and saw the vulnerability and hurt behind them. Goren looked down, embarrassed. Eames pulled him to her and kissed his forehead lightly. They held this position a long moment until Eames broke the silence.

"Bobby?"

"Yes, Eames."

"My ice cream is melting."

They both laughed at this as they shared the sundae.

THE END


End file.
